


Hello Love

by eclecticat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Chocolate, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Mindless Fluff, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9585443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eclecticat/pseuds/eclecticat
Summary: Park Chanyeol loves dark chocolates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written around Feb 2014.

Chanyeol loves dark chocolates.

He likes it in any form – melted, cold, rock solid – and shape. He likes it especially when partnered with mint or tangerines. He likes it so much that he spends 30 minutes of his afternoon staring at the beautiful displays of dark chocolate at the local chocolate shop near his apartment. He stands in front of the glass window of the shop in all his glorious 184cm height, hands softly placed on the window, eyes enlarged at the beautiful array of newly created dark chocolate display.

There is a clean white plate with gold rim situated in the center of the display with 3 different chocolates – one with gold dusks on top, one with bits and pieces of strawberry and one intricately shaped as a flower. Small chunks of grated chocolate decorate the rest of the plate along with a few gold dusks and a shining small nameplate stating that the chocolates are 5,000 won each. Chanyeol gulps quite loudly.

Why are dark chocolates so heavenly and expensive at the same time?

It’s not fair.

He gulps once more before he puts both of his hands inside his pockets to fish some change. All he gets is a few 500 won, but not enough to get even just a piece of the finely made premium quality dark chocolate truffle with gold dusts. With a heavy sigh, he puts all of his change in the pockets of his jeans and gives a longing gaze at the dark chocolate. He mentally bids them farewell before walking away from the shop looking as dejected as he could possibly feel.

 

-

 

“Hey, what happened to you?” Baekhyun’s gentle voice resonates in Chanyeol’s brain and he looks up from the floor to see a worried Byun Baekhyun staring back at him. He provides a weak smile as he removes his shoes and wears the fluffy duck slippers Baekhyun and he decided to have as a couple item.

“I’m good. Just tired from work.” Chanyeol mechanically dictates. He’s already in the kitchen pouring himself a glass of water when Baekhyun eyes him sceptically. Chanyeol’s eyes grow larger in an attempt to ask Baekhyun what’s wrong, but Baekhyun just waves his hand at his boyfriend and goes back to the living room to finish his work. Chanyeol saunters toward the fridge and gets himself a cold, possibly hard, donut before he joins his boyfriend in the living room. Baekhyun is propped on the floor, legs folded together as he hunches forward towards his laptop placed on the coffee table, eyes squinting at the small fonts. Notebooks, books and crumpled papers litter the floor surrounding Baekhyun and Chanyeol rolls his eyes because his boyfriend is messy again.

“You do know that you can increase the font size, right?” Chanyeol suggests as he lies on the plush red sofa they managed to get from a garage sale by one of the upper men in their class (What’s his name again? Junmyeon? Junmen?), but not before placing the glass of water on the empty side of the coffee table/Baekhyun’s study table.

“Really?” Baekhyun peers from above his laptop and gives his boyfriend the best kicked puppy look he could muster. Chanyeol stares back at him, mouth filled with the diabetes-inducing donut. He shouldn’t have said that suggestion to Baekhyun; it just means that he would have to stand up from his very comfortable position just to teach Baekhyun where to locate the Control Panel and do the necessary changes in the Font Settings. Chanyeol knows Baekhyun’s so-called computer literacy is nearing the dangerous level of being close to nothing and it just means that he has to discuss it thoroughly and he’s not really in the mood to do all that because why are dark chocolates so damn expensive?

“Here.” Chanyeol gets up and yanks Baekhyun’s laptop away from him. It takes just a couple of clicks and disgruntlement before Chanyeol passes the laptop back to his boyfriend and he goes back to lying on the sofa to nurse his growling stomach with a donut (because dark chocolates are really so damn expensive).

Baekhyun senses Chanyeol’s bad mood. He really does and as much as he wants to ask his boyfriend what’s got his boxers all riled up, he can’t. Deadly deadlines are deadly, especially if Baekhyun needs to submit a 50-page essay about his chosen philosophies in life and he hasn’t written a single word about it. He lets his gratitude hang in the air before he plugs his earphones in his ear to completely isolate himself from the world, even to his boyfriend.

 

-

 

Its half past 9 in the evening when Baekhyun removes his earphones from his ears and slumps on the floor, all the while sighing with relieve because he is finally, finally, finally done with the devil of an essay. The coldness of the wooden floor seeps through Baekhyun’s clothes as he stares at the white ceiling of his shared unit with Chanyeol. The house is calm and quiet except for the sound of Baekhyun’s pop music blaring on his headphone and the faint noise coming from the television in their room.

What happened to Chanyeol?

Baekhyun heaves a sigh before forcing himself up, gathering all of his things and putting them at his real study table at the edge of the room. There’s a container filled with pasta on the dining table covered with a paper that says “Don’t forget to eat, Baek.” which makes Baekhyun smile. He grabs it along with a water bottle and a small box of dark chocolate he keeps in his precious Chanyeol First-Aid Kit. The Chanyeol First-Aid Kit is composed of chocolates, chocolates and nothing, but chocolates. It’s placed on the top most shelf of their kitchen cabinet in the most conspicuous tin can Baekhyun managed to get. Baekhyun knows of his lover’s obsession with dark chocolate. He’s way more obsessed with it than he will ever be obsessed with Byun Baekhyun which is really fine for the latter. Because it’s food. Who gets jealous of food anyway? Baekhyun gets a bright yellow post-it note from his school supplies and proceeds to write down a message for Chanyeol before pasting it on top of the chocolate box and going to their shared bedroom.

The lights are out in their bedroom, with only the flickering of the television as a source of light. Chanyeol is sprawled on the bed, head resting against a soft pillow, one hand holding the remote control and the other idly playing with the fleece blanket. Baekhyun tiptoes to where his boyfriend is, but not before taking a look at what his boyfriend is watching – Discovery Channel.

Yep, there’s definitely something wrong with Chanyeol.

“What’s up?” Baekhyun says as he sits close to where Chanyeol is. Chanyeol tears his gaze away from the television and looks at his boyfriend.

“Oh you’re done.” Chanyeol manages to say. A soft tired smile decorates his face as he pulls Baekhyun towards him. The smell of pasta engulfs the room and within seconds Chanyeol finds himself sitting in an upright position beside Baekhyun who is trying to give him the first bite of the pasta. Chanyeol slurps with gusto and a simple feat like this gives happiness to Baekhyun because no matter how sad Chanyeol is, there’s always food to make him happy.

They end up sharing the pasta together while watching a documentary about the effects of climate change in Antartica. A few discussions about their day are exchanged. Chanyeol guffows at Baekhyun’s impersonation of his Philosophy professor while Baekhyun vehemently agrees with Chanyeol’s theory that their couple neighbours named Jongin and Kyungsoo are actually sex maniacs based on the way they do the deed every single night. (“What are we going to do if they break the wall, Baek? I don’t want to see their naked bodies.”) Their nights are mostly composed of this – catching up with what happened to their day, making fun of each other and other people and really just being together.

Soon enough the pasta is downed and placed at the corner table, dim yellow lights are turned on, television turned off and replaced by the soothing voice of Jason Mraz. Baekhyun rests his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder while the latter rubs soothing circles on the former’s hands. Chanyeol hums to the rhythm of Life is Wonderful while Baekhyun closes his eyes because this is just the perfect way to end an entirely stressful day – in the arms of his boyfriend as he listens to his baritone voice hum to a very uplifting and calming song.

Baekhyun shifts his position, wrapping his arms in Chanyeol’s waist and moving his head sideway. He hears and feels the faint thumping of Chanyeol’s heart. It’s the most wonderful thing he’s heard all day. He sighs and plants a soft kiss on Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol feels it and rubs his chin with Baekhyun’s head.

“There’s something you’re not telling me…” Baekhyun finally murmurs when the song changes to You Make Me High. Chanyeol stops humming and looks at Baekhyun who shifts from his position to look his boyfriend in the eye. Chanyeol’s eyebrows furrow, but he moves his head from side to side before forcing Baekhyun to rest his head on his chest again.

“Did somebody argue with you?” Baekhyun starts enumerating possible things that can irk Chanyeol. “Did Kris become a bossy little bitch again? I swear that guy is going to hear from me once I…”

Whatever Baekhyun is supposed to say next gets stopped when Chanyeol speaks. “No, no. It’s not about Kris…really it’s very trivial…”

Baekhyun zeroes in on Chanyeol.

“What is it? Tell me now.”

Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun’s hands and exhales. “It’s just that you know I love dark chocolates, right?” Baekhyun nods. “You know that chocolate shop down the block? They have these new chocolate displays and they’re really very beautiful and I wanted to buy them. I really did, but oh my god why am I poor? Why are dark chocolates so freaking expensive?”

“That’s it?” Baekhyun deadpans. Admittedly, Chanyeol is a bit disappointed because he knows Baekhyun would react like this. He just doesn’t understand Chanyeol’s love for dark chocolate. Nobody does. Not even his wallet.

Before Chanyeol can even sulk in dire disappointment, Baekhyun shoves a piece of brown square into his mouth. His eyes enlarge because what the hell Baekhyun? Baekhyun grins at him, small eyes turning smaller. The brown square melts in his mouth, its bittersweet taste giving him such happiness for the day.

“How did you…?” Chanyeol tries to speak in between chews.

“Don’t think I don’t know your weakness, Park Chanyeol.” Baekhyun kisses Chanyeol in the cheek before handing out the box of chocolate. Chanyeol stares at it – dark brown cardboard box with a blinding yellow post-it note on top. He reads the message on the post-it note – “Hello Love” and looks at Baekhyun for answers.

“What? You’re my love, right?” Baekhyun snickers.

Park Chanyeol smiles at his boyfriend and feeds him a dark chocolate.

Just one because the rest is his.

“Yeah I am. You’re my love too, Baek.”

 

 

 

It takes Park Chanyeol 1 hour to finish the box Baekhyun gave him and another 24 hours to crave for more dark chocolates.

 


End file.
